


Karma

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore - hinted, Reincarnation, Slytherin Harry Potter - implied, Voldemort lives, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851376) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 



Originally it shouldn't have been like that.

He deserved to be a hero, a powerful icon for the forces of the Good Side - all those things that he had never been, that once in his youth he desired - with his life as manipulated as he himself controlled the destinies of others in the past.

He deserved the ignorance that reincarnation would have brought him - without memories or regrets, nor the twisted personality he had developed because of those - to experience existence from the other point of view.

This is how it should have been.

However, in this world Voldemort doesn't ask Lily Potter to turn away from her son, only causing her to lose consciousness so as to not keep hearing her - after all, Severus is a good Death Eater and deserves to have his only request fulfilled- while sending an _Avada Kedavra_ to his target, Harry Potter.

In this world, in which Lily has not sacrificed herself for her son, Harry Potter faces the full weight of the Killing Curse and soon dies. Drunk on victory Voldemort would have burned his body, but an unexpected arrival stops him and simply disappears from there. Moments later Severus Snape climbs up the stairs, desolation written on his face, a sob caught in his throat which escapes when he sees her lying on the floor, and is followed by a relieved inhalation once he notices that she's still alive.

While he wakes her up, Death, Fate and Magic surround Harry Potter; the boy was too important to let his life end that way, not when he was going to be their instrument to channel Tom's madness - or alienate him further, Death and Fate weren't too worried about how it turned out. They weren't like Magic, which would depend on the results of their experiment.

They are superior beings, they do not need to deliberate. A cross of looks is enough for them to agree, bringing to life the previous incarnation of Harry Potter. Anyway this was going to be the experience he deserved for his previous life. And so, when his mother Lily Potter caught him in her arms letting her tears fall on him, Uchiha Obito opened his eyes to a reality he previously did not know.


End file.
